Worst Mistake Ever
by peblish
Summary: "Aku... Hanya bisa menunggu waktu di mana kau bisa mencintaiku seperti bagaimana aku mencintaimu." /a krisho, kris suho, krisuho, sukris, suris, krisu, krissu fanfict/


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

Worst Mistake Ever

.

cast :

- kim joonmyun / suho!girl

- wu yifan / kris

- other cast

.

fyi, ff ini pernah dipost di .com dengan judul yang sama & TaeTeuk sebagai cast nya ^^ dannnn saya buat remake di ffn ini dengan KrisHo sebagai castnya ^_^v

.

WARN: switchgender-Suho as a girl; doesnt hv any purpose to make sica's image looks badㅡit's just a fanfict!; OOC.

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to review! ^_^v

.

.

.

.

-Kris's POV-

-Koridor sekolah, 09.25 am-

"OPPAAAAAAAA!"

Aish, suara yeoja itu, lagi. Kenapa sih setiap hari aku harus selalu mendengar suara yeoja itu? Kenapa setiaphari aku harus selalu bertemu dengan yeoja itu? Kenapaㅡ

"OPPA!" Yeoja itu akhirnya sudah ada di hadapankuㅡdiikuti dengan cekikikan geli dari beberapa yeoja dan namja di sekitar kami. Yah, jelas saja. Ada juga seorang yeoja naif kelas 1 yang berani mendatangi area namja-yeoja kelas 3. Pakai berteriak-teriak segala, lagi. Jelas saja mengundang seluruh tawa dari semua murid. Uh, sial!

"Apa?" Balasku cepat. Dan garang.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna...pink dengan tutup makan yang transparan, menampakkan isi kotak makan itu. Beberapa gulung sushi dan salad yang terlihat segar.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku lagi, curiga ia memasukkan jampi-jampi cenayang langganannya di dalam sushi buatannya agar aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Oke, abaikan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku buat sushi dan salad ini semalaman untuk Oppa! Aku tahu Oppa sangat suka sushi kan? Supaya sayurnya ngga ketinggalan, aku buatkan salad juga untuk dimakan setelah makan sushi," yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku kemudian mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku di depan sebuah kelas. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membuka tutup kotak makan itu kemudian mengotak-atik isinya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Oke.. Oke.. Aku terima ini." Aku merebut kotak makan itu dengan kasar dari pangkuannya. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari sini kan, Kim Joonmyun-ah, huh?"

Yeoja itu malah bengong. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, "Uaaa, baru kali ini Oppa memanggilku Joonmyun-ah!" Jeritnya lebay. "Ne, ne. Saranghae, Wu Yifan! Hihihihi~"

Aku melotot mendapatinya menjerit-jerit seperti itu. "Ya sudah, sana pergii!" Usirku.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, kemudian (masih dengan wajah berseri-serinya) "Daaah, Kris Oppa! Aku mencintaimuuuuuu~!" Ia menjerit dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Buru-buru kututupi wajahku dengan tangan kanankuㅡpura-pura tidak kenal.

Namaku Wu Yifan. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kris. Saat ini statusku adalah ketua presiden sekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Yeoja tadi? Eng... Uh, apa harus kuceritakan pada kalian?

Yeoja itu Kim Joonmyun. Sebetulnya sejauh ini aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, tapi.. Yeah, kuakui. Dia teman masa kecilku. Saat aku dan Suhoㅡbegitu dia biasa dipanggilㅡmasih duduk di sekolah dasar, kami bertetangga. Entah karena apa, sewaktu masih di sekolah dasar aku sangat menggilai yeoja yang umurnya 2 tahun di bawahku itu. Aku selalu memanggilnya 'yeobo', 'joonmyun-ah', yang jelas dengan semua ke-oon-an masa kecilku aku menunjukkan cintaku padanya. Aku selalu mengejar-ngejar yeoja itu, dan.. Ah, sudahlah. Masa kecil yang suram.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, aku dan Suho pun akhirnya lulus dari sekolah dasar.

Selama tiga tahun di sekolah menengah pertama, aku dan Suho bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Rumahnya juga pindah, tak lagi di sebelah rumahku. Sebetulnya saat itu aku sangat sedih berpisah dengannya, namun lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa.

Setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas, dan... Teteretoret~ Suho ternyata kembali menjadi adik kelasku!

Saat melihatnya setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dengannya, aku tak lagi merasakan 'radar-radar cinta' darinya. Malahan sekarang... Justru berbalik dia yang mengejar-ngejar aku! Bayangkan, setiap hari ia selalu mampir ke kelasku tanpa malu, menjerit-jeritkan namaku setiap kali ia berpapasan denganku di sekolah, dan sekarang aktivitasnya bertambah; membuatkanku bekal makanan setiap pagiㅡyang kuakui, lumayan lezat.

.

.

-Rumah Kris, 14.14 pm-

"Ah, malu-maluin sekali. Sejak kapan Wu Yifan ketua presiden sekolah yang paling eksis di kalangan yeoja ini bergaul dengan seorang yeoja aneh dari kelas 1?!" Jeritku frustasi sembari mendudukkan tubuhku di sofa berwarna putih yang ada di ruang tengah rumahku.

Kaiㅡyang sengaja kupanggil ke rumah siang ituㅡtertawa ngakak mendengar pernyataanku. "Hahaha! Salahmu sendiri, sih. Sudahlah. Namanya juga kalian kan teman masa kecil." Komentarnya enteng.

Aku menatapnya jengkel. "Teman masa kecil apanya?! Aku hanya tetangganya sewaktu kami masih sama-samadi sekolah dasar, dan bodohnya lagi saat itu aku naksir dengannya. Dan sekarang..? Eeeeeww, siapa yang mau dengan yeoja pendek dan aneh seperti dia?! Huh~"

Sehunㅡyang juga ikut ke rumahkuㅡtertawa geli kemudian berbisik jahil. "Hyung, hukum karma berlaku kan? Bisa jadi nanti malah kau yang terkena pesona Suho dan kembali mengejar-ngejarnya..."

Aku mendelik. "Sampai arwah ayahku kembali lagi ke dunia aku juga tidak akan sudi mengejar-ngejarnya!"

Mereka tertawa ngakak.

"Lagipula, kalau begini caranya, bagaimana aku bisa mendekati Sica, coba?" Keluhku kesal.

SicaㅡJessica Jung. Seorang yeoja yang seangkatan dengankuㅡnamun usianya satu tahun di atasku. Sejak masuk sekolah ini, aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Kesannya... Ia sangat dewasa, cantik, feminin, keibuan.. Aaah, cocok sekali dengan type yeoja idealku. Bukan yeoja kekanak-kanakan yang aneh dan pendek seperti Suho.

Jongin memandangku. "Sica? Ha? Apa yang kau bilang? Sica? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mendadak dua namja ini kembali menertawaiku.

Aku mendadak gusar. "Apa maksudmu menertawaiku, hah? Maksud kalian aku tidak cocok dengan Sica, begitu?"

Sehun menahan tawanya, kemudian, "Bukan begitu, hyung.. Tapi.. HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Buk! Buk! Dua bantal sofa yang cukup besar melayang tepat ke jidat duo curut itu dan sukses membungkam mulut mereka.

.

.

-Sekolah, 11.35 am-

Aku tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian di ramainya sekolah saat istirahat makan siang. Hari ini dan kemarin aku sama sekali belum melihat Sica. Ngomong ngomong dia ke mana eaaaa? #Abaikan #KenapaYifanJadiAlay :(

"Oppaaaaa!" Jeritan cempreng yang melengking kembali menusuk gendang telingaku. Astaganagagdragon... Yang dicariin Sica yang nongol malah yeoja ini.

"APA?" Jawabku gak nyante sambil membalikkan badanku ke arah belakang, lalu mendapati Suho berlari-lari kecil ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang kali ini berwarna putih.

Suho terengah-engah kecil sambil mengusap keringatnya. "Aku cariin di kelas ga ada, eh ternyata lagi di kantin." Keluhnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ceria. "Ah, tapi untunglah Oppa sudah ketemu! Hihihi. Aku kan jadi bisa memberikan bekal untuk Oppa. Maaf ya Oppa, aku telat ngasih bekalnya. Habisnya tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan karena semalaman membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Oppa. Maaf ya, Oppa? Bekalnya dibuat makan siang saja ya? Eheheheheheh~" Cerocosnya sambil cengengesan.

Aku memandangi kotak makan yang ia serahkan itu. Kenapa anak ini tahu semua daftar makanan favoritku? Di mana Suho menyewa penguntit profesional untuk menguntitku, hah? Belum lagi kotak bekalnya berwarna putihㅡwarna kesukaanku.

Aku memandang wajahnya. Sebetulnya Suho memang lumayan manis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan, kedua matanya sayuㅡseperti kurang tidur. Apa dia benar-benar berjuang membuatkanku bekal semalaman sampai tidak tidur? Hhhh. Dasar. Aneh-aneh saja.

Tak sadar, senyumku mengambang. "Gomawo." Ucapku tulus. Mungkin karena kasihan melihat perjuangannya membuatkanku bekal, akhirnya aku bisa bermanis-manis dengan yeoja ini.

Suho tersenyum senang. "Hehehe, cheonma, Oppa-ku sayang. Saranghae!" Balasnya.

Aku mengacak rambutnya. "Ya sudah. Kau kembali ke kelas sana. Jam makan siang sudah mau habis." Suruhkuㅡbermaksud mengusirnya secara halus.

Suho mengangguk patuh, kemudian melambai ke arahku. "Oppa, saranghaeeeee~"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

Baru saja aku berbalik, tiba-tiba saja pandangan mataku terarah pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk kantin. Ah.. Sica! Uwaa, dia cantik sekali ,

"Kris?" Sapanya saat ia berpapasan denganku. Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku, kemudian balas menyapanya. "Hai. Sendirian?"

Sica mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya Tuhan, dia cantikkkk sekali! Ah jinjja~ aku klepek-klepek dibuatnya ~(‾ ▽ ‾~) (~‾ ▽ ‾)~

"Iya. Haha. Emm, kau sedang apa? Mau makan siang ya? Mau temani aku tidak?"

Hah? Hah? Ini telinga gak salah denger kan? Sica..? Mengajakku menemaninya makan? GYAAAA! Namja normal mcam maana yang menolak ajakannya? "Ah.. Boleh saja." Ucapku menyanggupinya dengan gaya se-calm mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bertindak abnormal hanya karena terlalu senang diajak makan siang bersama dengannya.

Sica tersenyum senang, kemudian ia melirik ke arah tanganku. "Em.. Kau bawa bekal sendiri, ya?" Ujarnyaㅡdengan ekspresi seakan sedang menahan tawa. Ah, sial! Ini kan bekal dari Suho? Ihhh, malu-maluin aja. Bisa-bisa Sica menganggapku sebagai anak mami yang setiap hari dibekali kotak makan oleh ibunya.

"Ah.. Aniya, aniya.. Ini.. Engg, kebetulan ada yeoja kelas 1 yang memberiku bekal.. Hehehe.. Tapi, enggg, aku tidak suka dengan masakannya, jadi aku pergi ke kantin mencari makan siang sekalian mau membuang bekal ini," rentetku dengan berbagai kata-kata yang kurangkai dan kukarang secepat mungkin. Segera saja kulempar kotak bekal itu di tempat sampah yang ada di sebuah stan makanan dekat tempatku dan Sica berdiri.

"Oh, begitu." Sica mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Yasudah, ayo."

"Ne." Jawabku senang sambil berjalan di sebelahnya.

Uyeah, dream comes true! ξ\(ˇ▽ˇ)/ξ

.

.

-Suho's POV-

-Kelas Suho, 14.56 pm-

Hari ini adalah giliranku untuk tugas piket membersihkan kelas. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang satu kelompok untuk piket denganku hari ini sengaja kabur dari tugas piket. Ya, ya benar. Kampret memang. Tapi berhubung Kim Joonmyun adalah yeoja pandai yang imut dan rajin, aku harus melaksanakan tugas piket ini! Ha-ha-ha. #TertawaTanpaTenaga

Setelah sekitar setengah jam membersihkan kelas sendirian, aku menghela nafas lega. "Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga," aku memandangi seisi kelas dengan tampang puas dan jumawa. Tapi kemudian kembali lemas begitu mendapati tempat sampah yang penuh di pojok kelas. "AH, JINJJA! Masa Kim Joonmyun yang cantik, kece, pandai, imut dan rajin ini harus buang sampah segede gunung kidul gini?!" Jeritku murka. Tapi kemudian dengan tampang melas kuraih tempat sampah itu kemudian membawanya keluar kelas.

"Dih, kenapa semua tempat sampah penuh sih," gerutuku sebal mendapati semua tempat sampah penuh. "Ah, mungkin tempat sampah yang di kantin gak penuh-penuh banget."

Segera saja kuhampiri tempat sampah yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk kantin. Baru saja aku membuka tutup tempat sampah itu, mataku menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat familiar olehku.

"I.. Ini kan.. Bekal yang kuberikan untuk Kris Oppa..?"

.

.

-Kris's POV-

-Kelas Kris, 07.43 am-

"Hei," aku menepuk bahu Sehun yang tengah menyalin sesuatu dengan kecepatan super di buku tulisnya. Haha, mungkin sedang nyontek PR orang.

Sehun melirikku garang. "Orang lagi sibuk ngerjain PR main tepuk pundak aja." Ucapnya sewot.

Aku tertawa. "Makanya, ngerjain PR itu di rumah, bukan di sekolah!"

Sehun diam tak membalas. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menyalin.

Aku baru saja mendaratkan pantatku di bangku dan meletakkan tasku di samping meja, saat tiba-tiba...

BRAKKK! Suho tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kelas kemudian menggebrak mejaku dengan keras.

"A-apa-apaan kau?!" Aku sontak berdiri menghadapnya yang datang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku itu dan membentaknya.

Kedua mata yeoja itu bengkak. Wajahnya memerah, kemudian dengan suara bergetar ia balik membentakku. "KALAU OPPA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN MASAKANKU, BILANG SAJA! TIDAK USAH REPOT-REPOT MEMBUANGNYA MENTAH-MENTAH SEPERTI ITU!" Jeritnya membuat semua murid yang ada di kelasku menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

"A.. Apa..? Apa maksudmu..? Aku.. Aku tidak mengerti.."

Suho menggebrak mejaku lagi. BRAKKK! "JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK MENGERTI!" Jeritnya lagi lebih kencang. "Kemarin aku melihat bekal makan siang yang kuberikan padamu ada di tempat sampah! Tempat sampah, TEM-PAT-SAM-PAH! Kau kira butuh perjuangan seperti apa membuatkanmu masakan seperti itu, hah?! Aku bahkan sampai rela tidak mengerjakan PR-ku demi membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi itu, dan.. Apa?! Kau malah membuang sia-sia hasil perjuanganku itu ke TEMPAT SAMPAH!"

Aku terdiam. Seketika aku ingat kalau kemarin siang aku membuang kotak bekal yang diberikan Suho itu karena aku malu dilihat Sica membawa-bawa kotak bekal seperti itu. "Su-Suho... Aku..."

PLAK! Dengan telak Suho menampar pipiku dengan keras. Semua orang yang ada di situ menahan nafas, tak percaya melihatku sang ketua presiden sekolah ditampar seorang yeoja kelas 1.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Jeritnya, kemudian dengan berurai air mata ia langsung berlari kencang meninggalkanku.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

.

.

-Kelas Suho, 09.27 am-

"Kyaaa! Kris Sunbaenim!"

"Aaaah.. Kris Sunbaenim!"

"IIIHHH! Ada Kris Sunbaenim di kelas kita! Kyakyakya!"

Aku hanya bisa meringis mendapati sejumlah yeoja yang histeris melihat kedatanganku di kelas merekaㅡyang merupakan kelas Suho.

"Eng.. Suho ada di dalam..?" Tanyaku sambil memamerkan senyumku.

"Hah? K-Kris Sunbaenim... Mau ngapain cari Suho? Ja-jangan-jangan... Kris Sunbaenim pacaran yah sama Suho..?" Celetuk salah satu dari mereka, membuat yang lain menghela nafas kecewa.

Aku terkekeh. "Hahaha, aniya. Aku hanya mau bertemu dengan Suho, dia ada di dalam kan? Bisa tolong panggilkan?"

"Eng.. Sebetulnya baru saja tadi Suho minta izin ke guru konseling untuk pulang lebih cepat, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Mana tadi dia kelihatan habis menangis gitu. Matanya sembap. Habis minta surat ijin, dia langsung pulang."

Aku tercengang. "Jadi.. Sekarang dia sudah pulang?"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Ah.. Ya sudah deh. Gomawo. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu di mana rumah Suho?"

Seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang tertawa. "Loh, bukannya selamaini Sunbaenim dan Suho bertetangga? Selama ini Suho selalu membangga-banggakan kalau ia bertetangga dengan Kris Sunbaenim."

"Mwo? Bertetangga?" Ucapku bingung. "Memangnya rumahnya di mana?"

"Di kompleks sebelah sekolah, blok B nomor 27. Rumah Kris Sunbaenim nomor 25 kan?"

Ah.. Jadi Suho kembali tinggal di rumah lamanya, batinku. "Oh, ya sudah, deh. Gomawo~"

.

.

-Rumah Suho, 13.56 pm-

Ting tong..

Aku memencet bel rumah Suho yang sama sekali tak berubah dengan rumahnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Lampu tamannya masih bermodel jaman dulu, saat masih kecil dulu aku suka sekali bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Suho mengitari lampu taman itu. Dan.. Jendela rumah Suho ini.. Dulu aku pernah dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibuku karena aku memecahkan kaca jendela rumah Suho saat sedang bermain softball dengannya. Aku tersenyum membayangkan memori masa kecil yang (sebenarnya) cukup menyenangkan itu.

Krek.. Pintu terbuka. "Yifan?" Ucap si pembuka pintuㅡyang tak lain adalah ibu Suho.

"Apa kabar, Bibi?" Aku memeluk perempuan setengah baya itu. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Ibu Suho tersenyum sambil membalas pelukanku. "Baik. Kau dan keluargamu masih tinggal di sebelah? Kukira sudah tidak lagi..."

Aku tersenyum. "Haha, tentu saja masih. Semenjak ayah meninggal, ibu bilang keluargaku harus tetap mengurus rumah peninggalan ayah satu-satunya itu."

Ibu Suho tersenyum. "Ah.. Ada apa kau kesini, Nak Yifan..?" Tanyanya. "Mau bertemu dengan Suho?"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Eng.. Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Suho, Bi. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu.. Tentu saja boleh!" Ibu Suho mengangguk semangat. "Tapi.. Bibi sedikit heran dengan Suho. Tadi ia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Saat Bibi telpon ke sekolahnya, ternyata Suho minta ijin pulang dengan alasan tak enak badan. Bibi takut Suho kenapa-napa. Tapi.. Untunglah kau datang, Nak Yifan! Suho pasti akan langsung membaik kalau ia bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum getir.

.

.

-Kamar Suho, 13.58 pm-

"Suho..?" Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya yang tertutup itu.

Kucoba membuka pintu kamar itu dengan menggerakan gagang pintunya, kemudian.. Krek.. Terbuka! Aku mendapati yeoja itu tengah meringkuk di pojok kamarnya membelakangiku.

"Suho..?" Tegurku. Yeoja itu diam saja. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar, sesekali aku dapat menangkap suaranya sedang terisak pelan.

"Suho.." Kututup pintu kamarnya, lalu kuberanikan diri menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Ho..?" Aku menepuk pelan lengannya.

Yeoja itu terisak semakin kencang saat aku menepuk lengannya. "Mau apa lagi kau ke sini..?" Ucapnya dengan suara serak. "Masih belum puas kau menyakiti aku, hah?" Isaknya lirih dengan kalimat ala sinetron-sinetron.

"Ho.. Aku.." Aku semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah melihat kondisinya seperti ini.

"Pergi kau!" Jeritnyaㅡmengusirku mentah-mentah. "Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi! Kau jahat! Kau jahat.. HUAAAA.."

"Suho.." Aku menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuhku kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Suho tidak menolak, ia malah menangis semakin kencang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Oppa jahat.. Hikshikshiks.. Huaaa.. Jahatttt... Aku benci... Hiks hiks hiks.." Aku membiarkan kedua tangan mungilnya memukul-mukuli lenganku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, kemudian, "Suho.. Aku.. Aku sadar. Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

"Akhhuuu benchhhiii Opphhhaaaa.. Opphha jhahathhh.. Akhhuuu benchhiiiiii.." Suara Suho semakin serak dan tidak karuan, nafasnya terengah-engah karena tangisannya semakin deras.

"Suho.. Uljima.." Kuusap air matanyadengan jari-jariku. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu, aku.. Aku minta maaf, Kim Joonmyun. Aku.."

Suho terisak. Ia kembali memukuli lenganku dengan lemah, lalu menangis lagi.

"Aku.. Aku mau melakukan apa saja asal kau mau memaafkanku. Aku janji. Aku mau melakukan apa saja. Asal kau mau memaafkanku. Eo?"

Tangis Suho mulai sedikit mereda. Dengan mata sembap, ia memandangku lalu mengusap air matanya. "Oppa.. Mau.. Melakukan apa saja..?"

Aku tersenyum hangat sambil mengangguk. "Apa saja. Kau mau menyuruhku salto di tengah jalan, menggoda dan mencium satpam sekolah, atau lompat kodok mengitari sekolah pun akan aku lakukan asal kau mau memaafkanku." Ah, sial, salah skenario. Oh, Tuhan... Aku harap ia tidak menyuruhku melakukan pilihan yang kedua.

Suho mengusap-usap kedua matanya, kemudian senyum manisnya itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau Oppa jadi pacarku."

"MWO?" Tampangku langsung aneh. "Aaah.. Jangan yang begitu, dong..." Tolakku sambil manyun. Kalau sampai aku berpacaran dengan anak kecil ini, bagaimana dengan Sica? Huh.

Suho memajukan bibirnya. "Ih.. Gak mau! Aku maunya Oppa jadi pacarku. Kalau gak, gak aku maafin." Ancamnya.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. "Aduuuuh.. Yang lain aja dong. Jangan yang ituuu.. Nanti penggemar Oppa bakal sedih kalau Oppa pacaran sama kamu.. Nanti kamu malah dibenci sama penggemar-penggemar Oppa, diteror, dikeroyok, dibunuh.." Aku mencoba menakut-nakutinya.

Suho bergidik dengan polosnya. "Ih, gitu ya? Hmm, ya sudah deh. Kalau gitu aku mau besok Oppa bawain aku bekal makan, sehariiiii aja," ucap Suho manja.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Oke. Aku penuhi keinginanmu."

Suho tersenyum senang, kemudian nyosor memelukku. "Horeee.. Oppa baik deh."

Aku nyengir. "Aku dimaafin, kan?"

Suho mengangguk kecil sambil terus memejamkan matanya memelukku.

.

.

-Kantin, 11.45 am-

"Nih!" Aku meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal makan di hadapan Suho yang tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk-duduk di kursi kantin. Suho tersenyum gembira memandangi kotak bekal yang kuberikan itu.

"Yeaaay~ gomawo, Oppa!"

"Ya sudah, makan sana. Aku harus pergi dulu," ucapku kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Eeeh, tunggu!" Suho menahan tanganku, membuatku terduduk lagi di sebelahnya. "Apa lagi?" Tanyaku malas.

"Suapin," pintanya manja sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Aku bergidik. "Memangnya tanganmu kenapa sampe minta disuapin segala?" Semprotku murka.

Suho semakin memaju-majukan bibirnya. "Iiiih, ga peduli! Pokoknya aku mau disuapin Oppaaa.." Suho menarik-narik tanganku meraih garpu dan pisau yang ada di dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Hhh.. Kau ini memang benar-benar merepotkan," keluhku kemudian menarik kotak bekal itu dan segera mengiris roti panggang itu lalu menusuknya dengan garpu, kemudian menjejalkannya ke mulut Suho.

"Uhuk!" Suho tersedak, kemudian cepat-cepat ia meraih dan meneguk botol minumnya. "Iiihh.. Oppaaa! Kalau nyuapin yang bener, dong! Emangnya ada gitu orang suap-suapan mesra langsung dijejelin gitu? Ihhhh!"

Aku meliriknya malas. Mesra katanya?

"Kris?"

Aku yang sedang dalam posisi menyuapi Suho langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Sica.

Eh?

Tunggu tunggu.

HAH, SICA?!

"Si.. Sica?!" Aku segera meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang tengah kupegang itu. "Se.. Sedang apa kau di sini..?" Tanyaku gugup. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa Sica menyangka aku pacaran dengan anak kecil ini karena ia menangkapbasah diriku sedang suap-suapan dengan Suho.

Sica tersenyum kecil. "Eng.. Sebetulnya aku mau memintamu menemaniku ke perpustakaan, tapi.. Kau sedang makan siang ya? Bersama.. Pacarmu?" Sica tersenyum kecil menatap Suho.

"A.. Aniyaaaa! Dia bukan pacarku, dia cuma adik kelasku, kok. Hehehe~" aku menepuk punggung Suho dengan keras. "ADAWWW!" Suho menjerit kesakitan. "Ih, Oppa, sakit tau!" Protes Suho, kemudian ia menatap Sica dengan sinis. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"SUHO!" Tegurku. "Dia satu angkatan denganku, dan itu artinya dia seniormu, Suho! Kau sama sekali tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu."

Bukannya menanggapi teguranku, Suho malah terus memandangi Sica dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ngapain kau ganggu acara makanku dengan Kris Oppa? Pergi sana! Huh."

"SUHO!" Habis sudah kesabaranku, aku beranjak berdiri dan hampir saja menamparnya tapi suara Sica menahanku, "Ah, iya. Maaf aku sudah mengganggu kalian. Eng.. Lebih baik aku permisi dulu." Sica langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.

"Si.. Sica..? SicA!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya.

"Huh.. Bagus deh. Daaah, Nenek Sihir.. Huakakakak~" Suho tertawa puas.

"SUHO! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Bentakku penuh emosi. "Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

Suho menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Memangnya kenapa? Salah dia sendiri, kan, ngapain ganggu acara makanku dengan Oppa. Huh.."

"Ah! Kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" Aku segera berlari meninggalkannyaㅡmengejar Sica. Tanpa memedulikan Suho yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

.

.

-Taman sekolah, 12.03 pm-

"Sica.. Maafkan aku. Suho memang seperti itu orangnya, dia sangat sinis dengan setiap yeoja yang dekat denganku. Yah, kau tahu lah.. Ia sangat menyukaiku, jadinya..."

Sica tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Kris. Tadi aku hanya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, ya sudah aku pergi saja. Lagipula aku memang salah, ngapain aku ganggu acara makan siang kalian. Hihihi." Sica mencoba tersenyum.

Aku semakin merasa tidak enak. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

Sica tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ini hanya masalah kecemburuan hati, Kris.. Kau tahu kan, melihat orang yang kita suka sedang berduaan dengan orang lain itu sangat menyakitkan."

Mataku membulat. "O.. Orang yang kau sukai..?" Tanyaku bloon.

Wajah Sica memerah, kemudian dengan tersipu ia mengangguk. "Jujur Kris.. Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Aku tercengang. Mendadak seakan-akan aku tidak sedang berpijak di tanah, tapi melayang-layang. Sica... Sica menyukaiku?! SICA?! SICA MENYUKAIKUUUU?!

*mendadak nari tori-tori cheese cracker dalam hati*

Oke, stay cool, Wu Yifan!

Aku tersenyum kemudian meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Kau beruntung sekali. Orang yang kau sukai juga menyukaimu, loh."

Sica memandangiku. "Me.. Menyukaiku..? Kau.. Kau juga menyukaiku..?"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Sica menatapku tak percaya, kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. "Ah.. Kris.. Kau.."

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, kemudian membelai lembut rambutnya. "Saranghaeyo, Jessica Jung."

Sica membalas pelukanku. "Nado saranghaeyo, Wu Yifan.."

Aku tersenyum memandanginya. Ah.. Siang yang indah. Hasratku untuk menari tori-tori chesse cracker pun muncul lagi saking senangnya (ื▿ืʃƪ) #abaikan #YifanMendadak4D

.

.

-Parkiran sekolah, 13.47 pm-

Aku terus menerus tersenyum membayangkan kejadianku tadi dengan Sica. Ah.. Sekarang aku resmi menjadi pacarnya. Aaaah, aku senaaaaang sekali. Aku harus segera pamer nih ke Kai dan Sehun, nih. Huakakakak~

Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilku, saat tiba-tiba.. "GYAAAA!" Jeritku kaget mendapati Suho sudah ada di sampingkuㅡsecara tiba-tiba.

Aku mengelus dadaku, menetralkan jantungku yang hampir pindah lokasi (baca: copot-_-) karena dikagetkan oleh kedatangannya yang sangat amat tiba-tiba itu. "Kau mau membuatku mati kekagetan ya karena kedatanganmu?!"

Suho manyun. "Oppa tadi kemana?! Aku cariin keliling sekolah, tapi ga ketemu-ketemu! Oppa pasti berduaan sama Nenek Sihir itu ya? Huh, aku gak suka sama Nenek Sihir itu! Udah jelek, sok alim, sok kalem, pendek lagi!" Ejek Suho tanpa menyadari fakta bahwa sebetulnya ia jauh lebih pendek dari Sica... ¬_¬

Aku menghela nafas. "Ho, jangan mengolok-olok orang seperti itu, ah. Gak baik."

Suho menjulurkan lidahnya, ngotot. "Biarin! Lagian siapa suruh punya wajah nyebelin gitu. Ihhhh!"

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat keras kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kelas 1 sudah pulang daritadi?"

"Aku kan menunggu Oppa." Jawabnya polos.

Aku menghela nafas. "Untuk apa kau menungguku?"

Suho tersenyum manja kemudian ia memeluk mesra lenganku. "Karena aku sayaaaaaaang sekali sama Oppa~" chu! Ia berjinjit kemudian mengecup pelan pipiku.

"Aish, Suho." aku melepaskan pelukannya di lenganku kemudian mengusap pipiku.

Lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

-Author's POV-

-Kelas Suho, 08.12 am-

"Taeng, sudah dengar gosip terbaru tidak?" Chanyeol, teman sebangku Suho menyenggol lengan Suho dengan bersemangat.

"Gosip apa?" Balas Suho malas-malasan. Ia tengah sibuk mencatat rumus-rumus Fisika yang dituliskan Kim seosaengnim di papan tulis.

"Kris Oppa kesayanganmu itu katanya pacaran, loh, dengan Sica Jung. Itu tuh, yeoja populer di sekolah kita! Yang kaya raya, cantik dan terkenal."

"APAAAAAKH?!" Jeritan kaget Suho membuat seisi kelas menoleh kaget ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kris Oppa pacaran dengan Sica yang jelek, sok alim, sok kalem dan pendek itu?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Anak kelas 2 yang memberitahuku tadi pagi." Ucap Chanyeol. "Katanya sih baru kemarin pacarannya. Hahaha.. Kau siap-siap patah hati, ya, Suho..?" Gurau Chanyeol.

BRAK! Suho menggebuk meja dengan penuh emosi. "Sial!"

.

.

-Kris's POV-

-Taman sekolah, 09.43 am-

_Aku mau bicara dengan Oppa sekarang! SE-KA-RANG! Di taman belakang sekolah seperti biasanya. Se-ka-rang!_

Dengan malas-malasan kuseret kakiku menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Aish, Suho mau bicara apa sih sampai-sampai mengsmsku yang isinya harus bertemu sekarang juga di taman belakang sekolah. Bukankah tugasku membawakannya bekal makanan sudah berakhir waktunya? Huh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku cepat sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Suho yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pegangan kursi taman.

"NAH! Datang juga anak ini." Sambutnya sambil meremas gelas plastik jus jeruknya yang sudah penyok dari tadi.

"Langsung saja. Ada apa?"

"Oppa pacaran dengan Sica-Sica yang jelek, sok alim, sok kalem dan pendek itu?"

"..." Aku diam saja sambil mengotak-atik ponselku.

"Oppa! Jawab aku!"

"Yeah.." Aku menggumam.

"Jawab yang jelas! Oppa pacaran dengan orang itu?!"

"Yah~ begitulah.. Why..?"

Suho memandangku tak percaya. "Kenapa Oppa berpacaran dengannya?!"

Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar ponselku.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Simpel kan?"

"Lalu aku?!"

"Lalu kau apanya?"

"Lalu bagaimanadenganku?!" Jerit Suho. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia ini cengeng sekali sih? "Oppa tidak memikirkan perasaanku?! Selama ini aku selalu mencintai Oppa dengan sepenuh hatiku, memperhatikan Oppa hingga aku sama sekali tak sempat memperhatikan diriku sendiri.. Lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya Oppa malah berpacaran dengan Nenek Sihir menyebalkan itu?!"

Aku memandang Suho dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Punya hak apa kau melarangku berpacaran dengan Sica, hah?"

"Aku mencintai Oppa dan aku membenci yeoja itu! Makanya aku melarang Oppa berpacaran dengan yeoja itu!" Jerit Suho. "Harusnya Oppa bisa mengerti perasaanku yang tak mau kehilangan Oppa..." Air mata Suho mulai meleleh.

Aku berdiri. "Harusnya kau juga mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa apa-apa kepadamu, Kim Joonmyun! Kau terlalu muda bagiku dan aku terlalu dewasa untukmu! Aku butuh yeoja dewasa yang bisa mengerti dan mencintai aku seperti Sica, bukan yeoja kekanak-kanakan yang bisanya hanya mengolok-olok orang sepertimu! Oke, kuakui kalau dulu saat aku masih sangat polos dan bodoh aku tergila-gila padamu, mencintaimu dan ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu, tapi sekarang rasa itu sudah pudar! Aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku hanya mencintai Sica. Ya, Sica! Bukan kau!"

Tangis Suho pecah. "Tapi.. Tapi aku.. Aku mencintai Oppa! Aku ingin Oppa juga mencintaiku.. Hiks.. Bukan yeoja jelek itu.. Aku.. Aku hanya mencintai Oppa..."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan permasalahan yang sangat amat tak penting ini, huh? Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Putusku kemudian segera pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

-Kafe, 15.12 pm-

"Kris?"

"Kris..?"

"Kris!"

"KRIS?!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Ah.. I.. Iya.. Wae, Sica?"

Sica menghela nafas, kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng. "Ah.. Gwenchana. Tak apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak suka ya makan siang bersamaku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ah.. Aniyaa.. Siapa bilang? Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing karena akhir-akhir ini aku banyak mengikuti bimbingan belajar," ucapku memberi alasan.

"Kau terlihat aneh." Ucap Sica.

Aku diam saja. Bagaimana aku tidak terlihat aneh kalau sampai saat ini kata-kata Suho masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Sekesal-kesalnya aku pada Suho, baru kali ini aku membentaknya sekeras itu. Sebetulnya aku merasa cukup bersalah membentaknya seperti itu, tapi.. Ah, biar saja. Siapa suruh melarang-larangku seperti itu. Memangnya aku ini siapanya? Kami hanya bertetangga dan hanya sebatas teman, tak lebih.

Aku meraih cangkir kopi ku kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. "Hari ini aku antar kau pulang, ya?"

Sica terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Setelah ini aku mau jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman satu gengku, Kris." Tolaknya harus. "Kau pulang duluan saja." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Oh.. Oke. Baiklah."

.

.

-Rumah Kris, 16.30 pm-

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tegurku dingin mendapati Suho sedang meringkuk di depan pagar rumahku. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragamnya lengkap, tas pink-nya masih digendongnya di punggung. Sepatu cokelat dan kaus kaki putihnya tetap melekat di kakinya.

Suho mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu, kemudian ia berdiri dan mendongak menatapku lagi.

Hampir saja tawaku meledak keluar mendapatinya tengah mendongak mati-matian melihatkuㅡmengingat tinggi badanku dan Suho yang berbeda jauh ini.

"Aku mau bicara sama Oppa." Ucapnya tegas. Lebih tepatnya sok tegas. Hhh, sama sekali tak sesuai dengan wajah kekanakannya itu.

"Mau bicara apa lagi?" Balasku ketus. "Kau mau melarang-larangku berpacaran dengan Sica? Atau kau mau menyebarkan fitnah tentang Sica agar aku memutuskannya? Atau.. Kau mau menjelek-jelekannya di depanku lagi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hah?!" Nada suaraku meninggi.

Suho menghela nafas. "Apa Oppa tak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara?"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada kemudian, "Oke. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Cepat katakan."

"Dua hari ini, aku mengusut semua berita dan fakta-fakta dari yeoja jelek yang pendek dan sok alim bernama Sica ituㅡ"

"Sica Sunbaenim, Kim Joonmyun! Aku tidak suka mendengar kau menyebut namanya tanpa sopan santun seperti itu!" Selaku.

Suho menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah! Yang jelas aku sudah mengusut banyak berita dari murid-murid kelas 2 dan 3 tentang yeoja itu, dan kau tahu apa hasilnya? 3 hari sebelum Oppa diterima olehnya, dia baru saja putus dari Lee Donghae dari kelas 3-5 yang sudah ia pacari selama 4 tahun, Oppa!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Suho melotot. "Bagaimana, sih?! Harusnya kau kaget, dong! Kan aneh! Masa habis putus setelah berpacaran 4 tahun dengan mantannya dia bisa langsung suka denganmu? Itu artinya dia kan.. Yeoja murahan, euh?"

"Suho!" Sentakku. "Jaga mulutmu! Sica bukan yeoja seperti itu! Kau jangan asal tuduh orang lain seperti itu, ya. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap burukmu itu!"

"Aku tidak asal tuduh! Memang begitu kenyataannya! Tanya saja sama murid murid kelas 3 yang lain, atau sekalian saja tanya sama orangnya sendiri!" Suho ngotot.

"Terserah! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah percaya semua omong kosongmu itu!" Putusku.

"Dan.. Satu lagi." Aku berbalik ke arahnya, kemudian menegakkan telunjukku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal di sekolah!"

.

.

-Kamar Kris, 20.45 pm-

"Kau sedang apa sayang? Sudah makan malam, kan? Um.. Besok pagi kujemput, tidak?"

"Sedang mengeringkan kuteks kuku kakiku, Kris. Kkk~ sudah, dong. Kau sendiri sudah makan, Kris? Ah.. Tidak usah~ besok pagi aku sudah janji berangkat bersama temanku."

Aku memindahkan ponselku ke telinga sebelah kiriku. "Oh.. Ah, aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Baru saja mengerjakan tugas Sejarah," balasku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. "Eng.. Sica, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Cukup lama tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, sampai akhirnya, "Ne? Mau menanyakan apa?"

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian memiringkan tubuhku memeluk bantal putih di sebelahku. "Kau.. Sejak kapan kau putus dengan.. Emm, Donghae..?" Tanyaku hati-hati, takut Sica tersinggung.

Sica terdiam cukup lama di seberang sana sampai aku akhirnya menyahut lagi, "Sica..? Kau masih di sana kan, sayang..? Hei..?"

Sica menghela nafas, kemudian, "Ah. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "A.. Aniya.. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, memangnya tidak boleh..? Emm, ku.. Kudengar.. Kau baru saja putus dengannya beberapa hari sebelum.. Kita jadian, kan..?"

Sica menghela nafas lagi. Tapi selanjutnya ia diam saja, tak membalas perkataanku.

"Sica..? Ah, maaf. Aku lancang ya membicarakan mantanmu seperti itu? Ah, Sica. Mianhae. Em.. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja tadi. Aku.. Em.."

Sica menyela. "Gwenchana, Kris. Aku hanya tidak suka saja kalau kau membicarakan itu denganku."

Aku menggigit-gigiti bibirku lagi. "Mi.. Mianhae."

"Tak apa. Aku tutup telponnya dulu ya? Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ah.. Iya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Sica. Nde.. Sampai jumpa. Saranghae."

Krek.

Jelas sekali aku dapat merasakan Sica menghindar untuk membicarakan Donghae mantan pacarnya itu. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi..? Kenapa aku merasa Sica langsung menjadi aneh saat aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang Donghae? Lalu, kenapa ia cepat sekali berpindah hati dari Donghae yang sudah ia pacari selama 4 tahun, kemudian tiba-tiba menyukaiku seperti ini..?

Ah... Aku bingung.

.

.

-Author POV's-

-Kelas Suho, 10.00 am-

"Ho, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika?" Tanya Taemin yang hari ini kebetulan sekali duduk sebangku dengan Suho.

Suho memandang Taemin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tugas yang mana lagi sih?" Ia mendadak menjerit frustasi. Dipeganginya keningnya yang terasa sangat pening itu. "Tadi malam aku menangis heboh sampai-sampai tidak menyentuh buku pelajaran sama sekali.."

"Mwo? Memangnya kau habis kenapa sampai menangis?" Tanya Taemin, kepo.

Suho diam saja. Ia menutup kedua matanya yang terasa lelah itu, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas lelah. Capek. Butuh istirahat.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Taemin lagi saat tiba-tiba saja Suho bangkit berdiri dari mejanya.

"Unit kesehatan. Mau minta obat pusing," jawabnya singkat kemudian segera berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ah.." Suho meregangkan kedua tangannya sembari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terasa sangat panjang itu. Kepalanya sudah tidak begitu berat lagi setelah mendapat obat dari penjaga unit kesehatan, hanya saja tubuhnya masih terasa remuk dan pegal-pegal.

"...Jadi.. Yah, selama ini aku hanya menjadikannya pelarianku saja."

Langkah Suho terhenti mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat familiar di telinganya saat ia melewati sebuah kelas. Itu kan suara Sica? Buru-buru Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dinding luar kelas tersebut.

Terdengar suara tawa dari beberapa yeoja. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menyahut. "Hahaha. Hebat sekali kau bisa mempermainkan ketua presiden sekolah itu."

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku kan sudah tahu dari dulu dia sangat menggilaiku dan ingin sekali menjadi pacarku."

"Tapi, Sica... Apakah kau tak takut kalau suatu hari nanti semua sandiwaramu ini ketahuan?"

"Untuk apa takut? Kan memang sejak awal aku tak pernah mencintainya. Kalau ketahuan, ya sudah. Biarkan saja. Toh, Donghae juga sudah mulai cemburu karena aku sudah punya 'pacar' baru, AHAHAHAHAH!" Sica tertawa kejam sambil menekankan kata 'pacar' di kalimatnya, diikuti tawa nyinyir dari teman-temannya.

"Lalu? Donghae memintamu menjadi pacarnya lagi?"

"Yea. Tepat. Sesuai rencanaku, Donghae cemburu berat dan akhirnya tadi malam ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya lagi. Ahahaha. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat memutuskan namja bodoh itu."

"Tapi, Sica.. Kau tidak merasa bersalah dengan Kris..?" Celetuk seorang temannya. "Dia kan benar-benar cinta padamu. Masa kau mau langsung meninggalkannya dengan alasan Donghae memintamu menjadi pacarnya lagi?"

"Ah, itu sih gampang." Tanggap Sica enteng. "Aku bilang saja kalau aku tak suka melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan yeoja kelas 1 yang merupakan teman masa kecilnyaitu, lalu aku tinggal minta putus, deh. Gampang kan? Siapa nama yeoja manja itu? Emmm, Kim Joonmyun... Suho? Ahahaha!"

Telinga Suho memanas. Bukan karena ejekan Sica tentang dirinya, namun karna ejekan Sica tentang Kris yang ia sayangi itu. Seketika tubuh lemasnya itu menjadi menegang, dengan penuh emosi ia mendobrak pintu kelas itu.

BRUAKKK! "CUKUP, JESSICA JUNG!" Sentaknya. "Sejak awal aku sudah sangat membenci kehadiranmu! Dan ternyata selama ini dugaanku benar.. Kau hanya memanfaatkan Kris Oppa untuk mengembalikan mantan pacarmu! Kau tahu, kelakukanmu itu sangat busuk!"

Sica dan teman-temannya terlihat kaget, kemudian dengan santai Sica berdiri di hadapan Suho. Dengan tatapan dan senyum mengejek, ia berkata, "Oh, hai, Suho Sayang~ Lama tak berjumpa. Hm.. Kurasa kau sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kami, ya? AHAHAHA! Benar, Suho~ Kris Oppa kesayanganmu itu memang hanya aku perbuat sebagai pelarianku saja, sebagai alat agar mantan pacarku kembali padaku. Itu saja. Jadi.. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sayang. Setelah aku puas mendapatkan apa yang aku mau dengan memanfaatkan dirinya, kau boleh mengambil bekasku itu."

PLAK! Dengan telak Suho menampar pipi seniornya itu. "Kau memang benar-benar yeoja yang sangat jahat! Lihat saja kau, aku akan mengadukan semuanya pada Kris Oppa!" Ancam Suho.

Sica malah tertawa santai. "Apa Kris mau mendengar dan mempercayai omongan dari anak kecil sepertimu..? Hei, Suho, namja bodoh itu lebih percaya padaku daripada padamu!"

Suho benar-benar sudah dirasuki amarah yang berapi-api. "Kau.. Kau.. Kau benar-benar.." Tangan Suho bergetar, ia ingin sekali menampar Sica lagi namun entah kenapa tidak bisa.

Sica tersenyum sinis. "Apa? Kau mau menamparku lagi? Hah? Tampar saja! Itu malah bisa menjadi bukti nyata yang membuat Kris akan semakin membencimu karena kau berani menyakiti PACARnya ini! Ahahaha~"

Suho memandang Sica dengan penuh kebencian. Tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung pergi dari kelas itu dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

-Rumah Kris, 14.25 pm-

Kris turun dari mobilnya saat ia melihat sosok seorang yeoja meringkuk di depan pagar rumahnya. Suho..? Batin Kris sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia tampak mengenali yeoja itu, dan.. Itu Suho?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suho menengadah, menyadari Kris. Wajah yeoja itu kembali beruraian air mata.

Kris menghela nafas, "Oke. Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sampai-sampai kau menangis di depan rumahku seperti ini, huh?"

Brukk.. Suho ambruk memeluk Kris. Kris diam saja tak membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

"Hiks.. Oppa..." Suho terisak. Dengan suara serak dan mata berair Suho menjelaskan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Seusai Suho bercerita, ia mendongak menatap Kris, menunggu responsnya. Tapi Kris hanya diam, sama sekali tak ada respon apapun darinya.

"Oppa.." Suho meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kris kemudian meremas kemeja seragam sekolah Kris. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau.. Kau tak percaya dengan ceritaku..?"

Kris diam tak bergeming. Kemudian ia menatap Suho dalam-dalam. Tatapannya.. Sulit dijelaskan. Tatapan kosong seakan tengah dirasuki sesuatu. "Ho.. Berapa kali aku katakan padamu kalau Sica bukan yeoja seperti itu..."

Suho melemas. Sekali lagiㅡKris tidak percaya padanya. Suho terduduk, kemudian air matanya kembali mengalir. "Apa yang aku harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku, Oppa.." Ucapnya lemas. "Aku sama sekali tidak bohong.. Sica.. Sica benar-benar bilang seperti itu padaku... Hu.. Hu.. Hiksss... Percayalah... Padaku... Huhuhu..."

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian memandang Suho lagi. Kali ini Kris benar-benar merasa sangat kasihan melihat kondisi Suho yang seperti itu. Kris berjongkok, kemudian memegangi kedua pundak Suho. "Suho.. Kumohon. Jangan katakan hal-hal yang menjelek-jelekkan yeoja yang sangat kucintai itu. Aku.. Aku sangat mencintai Sica. Aku tahu, Suho. Aku tahu kau begitu membencinya karena kau merasa Sica sudah merebutku darimu. Tapi.. Jujur, Ho... Aku nggak suka kau mengarang-ngarang cerita seperti ini, mengatakan ia hanya memanfaatkanku danㅡ"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENGARANG CERITA, OPPA!" Jerit Suho. "Aku.. Aku benar-benar mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri! Dia berkata seperti itu di depan mataku sendiri!" Suho menangis lagi. Kenapa sekarang Kris malah menganggapnya mengarang-ngarang cerita..?

Kris terdiam. Tanpa berkata-kata ia berdiri, kemudian segera membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian menutupnya.

Meninggalkan Suho menangis sendirian di luar rumahnya.

.

.

-Kamar Kris, 17.58 pm-

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang bernuansa putih itu. Pikirannya sekarang tersita oleh keanehan Suho.

Kris menghela nafas. Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Suho? Kris tahu, Suho bukan yeoja yang suka berbohong. Suho terlalu polos untuk digambarkan sebagai yeoja pembohong. Tapi Kris juga tak tega menganggap Sica sekejam dan sejahat yang Suho katakan. Sica yeoja yang baik di matanya. Sica hanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja putus dari mantannya kemudian menyatakan cinta pada Kris. Tapi.. Kenapa Suho bilang bahwa Sica hanya menjadikan Kris sebagai pelariannya saja..?

"Argh!" Kris bangkit, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Diacak-acaknya rambut pirangnya itu. Ia benar-benar bingung. Siapa yang harus ia percayai..? Suho teman masa kecilnya yang polos atau Sica kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu..?

Kring... Ponsel Kris berdering, memecah lamunan namja itu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya kemudian memandangi layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dengan nama Sica tertampang di sana. Dengan segera Kris mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseoyo? Wae, chagi?"

"Kris..." Suara Sica dari seberang sana terdengar sangat lemah.

Kris terperanjat. "Sica? Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

Terdengar isakan lemah dari seberang sana. "Sica?! Ada apa?" Tanya Kris gusar.

Terdengar suara isakan lagi dari seberang. "Suho, Kris... Suho... Huhuhu.."

Darah Kris seakan mendidih mendengar Sica mengucapkan nama keramat itu. "Kenapa dengan Suho!? Lalu kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Hei?!"

Sica terisak. Isakannya menjadi lebih keras.

"Tadi siang ia menamparku.."

"APA?!" Seru Kris. Suho? Menampar Sica? Gadis polos itu menampar kekasihnya sendiri? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! "Bagaimana ia bisa menamparmu?!"

Sica terisak lagi. Suaranya semakin melemah.

"Aku.. Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu, Kris.. Aku takut.. Kelihatannya dia sangat benci padaku.. Huhuhu.. Kris.. Aku.. Aku mau putus saja.. Aku tidak kuat.. Dia pasti akan semakin membenci dan akan kembali menyiksaku kalau kita melanjutkan hubungan kita ini..."

BRAKKK! Kris menggebrak meja belajarnyaㅡemosi. "Sica, jangan bicarayang aneh-aneh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita ini berakhir hanya karena keegoisan anak kecil itu!"

"Tapi, Kris.. Aku.. Uhukk.." Yeoja itu terbatuk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ah.. Sudahlah, Kris. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini.. Uhukk.. Aku sedang sakit. Aku sangat shock dengan kejadian tadi siang..." Klik. Telepon terputus.

"Sica? Sica?! SICA!"

"Sial!" Kris membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kurang ajar Suho!" Nafas Kris terengah-engah. "Berani-beraninya dia menampar Sica..."

Sayang sekali namja itu mempercayai ucapan dan air mata buaya Sica tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi di antara dua yeoja itu.

.

.

-Apartemen Sica, 15.01 pm-

Hari ini Sica tidak masuk. Kris sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Pasti Sica masih shock dan takut kalau ia bertemu dengan Suho di sekolah. Tapi Suho juga tidak masuk hari ini, huh dia pasti merasa takut apabila bertemu denganku hari ini, batin Kris geram.

Tingtong... Kris menekan bel pintu apartemen Sica. Dipandanginya sekotak cokelat putih berpita di tangan kanannya dan sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya. Lumayan, untuk menghibur Sica.

Sekitar 3 menit Kris berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sica tanpa ada jawaban, Kris mulai merasa aneh. "Kenapa tidak dibuka? Apa dia tidak ada di dalam?" Kris memasukkan kotak cokelatnya ke dalam tas, kemudian menggerakkan gagang pintu itu, dan.. Krek. Terbuka! Kris terkejut, kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?

"Sica?" Kris memanggil nama pemilik kamar itu. Dari pintu masuk itu Kris dapat melihat sebuah ruanganㅡyang sepertinya kamar Sicaㅡdengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Kris tersenyum, kemudian ia menghampiri ruangan itu.

"Sica.." Bruk! Buket bunga di tangan Kris terjatuh begitu kedua matanya mendapati pemandangan yang seakan membuat hatinya langsung tersayat. Sica.. Tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang namja di atas tempat tidur. Sica hanya memakai hotpants dan bagian atas tubuhnya hanya tertutup bra-nya, sedangkan namja yang berciuman dengannya itu shirtless dengan celana panjangnya. Bukankah.. Bukankah namja itu.. Lee Donghae..? Mantan pacar Sica..?

Wajah Kris memanas, kedua manusia brengsek itu sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kris segera menarik Donghae hingga ciumannya dengan Sica terlepas lalu segera menghajarnya. BUGH!

Sica terkejut, kemudian, "K... Kris..?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Sica dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Jadi begini kelakuanmu?! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku sejak lama, kau bilang kau sudah putus dengan namja brengsek ini, bahkan kau memiftnah Suho sudah menamparmu?! Kau benar-benar yeoja MURAHAN!" Umpat Kris penuh emosi.

Sica malah tersenyum mengejek, kemudian dengan pandangan yang tak kalah sinis ia berdiri menghadap Kris. "Lalu kau mau apa? Mau memutuskanku? Putuskan saja! Sejak awal aku memang tidak mencintaimu sama sekali. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai alat agar aku bisa mendapatkan pacarku kembali, itu saja. Digunakan sebagai pelarian saja harusnya kau bersyukur, kan?"

PLAK! Kris menampar pipi Sica. "Asal kau tahu saja, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mau melihat wajahmu lagi, yeoja murahan! Kembalilah sana ke pacarmu yang sama murahannya denganmu ini! Bodoh sekali aku tidak mempercayai ucapan Suho sedari dulu!"

Sica tertawa. "Memang bodoh! Kau memang sangat bodoh, Kris. Kau bahkan lebih percaya dengan semua kata-kataku daripada dengan yeoja polos dan bodoh bernama Kim Joonmyun itu."

Kris menatap Sica dengan penuh emosi. "Ka.. Kau.. Kau benar-benar.."

BUGH! Tiba-tiba Donghae balik menghajar punggung Kris dari belakang.

"ARGH!" Rasa nyeri di punggung dan sakit di hatinya bercampur menjadi satu, membuat sensasi menyakitkan yang sangat amat perih. PLAK! Belum selesai rasa nyeri di punggungnya, pipinya terasa sangat panas dengan tamparanㅡoh, bahkan hajaran Donghae.

"Kau menganggu acaraku dengan Sica! Pergi kau!" Donghae segera menyeret tubuh tak berdaya Kris itu keluar dari dalam apartemen Sica kemudian ia menutup pintu dengan keras. Brak!

"Ah..." Kris mengerang, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia berusaha berdiri. Punggungnya terasa semakin sakit, dengan setengah merangkak ia berusaha berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen itu. Matanya berkunang-kunang, belum lagi pipinya terasa sangat panas dan perihㅡbahkan sedikit lecet karena hajaran Donghae.

Tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya saat ia melihat Sicaㅡyang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnyaㅡ berciuman panas dengan posisi seperti itu dengan namja lain...

.

.

-Kamar Kris, 22.32pm-

"Engh.." Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya, beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya. Kamar? Kris baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Dan ini..? Kris mengangkat lengan kanannya, ia sudah mengenakan piyama putihnya dan tubuhnya sudah terselimuti oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih kesayangannya. Saat ia menyentuh wajahnya, ia rasakan plester luka merekat di pipinya.

Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi..?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di kamarnya dengan keadaan lukanya sudah terobati dan pakaiannya sudah rapi?

"Eh..?" Kris terkejut melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan ㅡSuho, yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan kepalanya ia rebahkan di atas ranjang Kris. "Su.. Suho..?"

Krek.. Pintu kamar Kris terbuka. "Ibu..?" Gumam Kris.

Ibu Kris tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun, Yifan..?" Ibu Kris duduk di pinggir tempat tidur kemudian mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Aku.. Aku.. Kenapa.. Euh..?" Kris tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ibu Kris tersenyum. "Kau pingsan tepat di depan rumah dengan penuh luka, dan saat itu kebetulan Suho menemukanmu. Dia langsung memapahmu masuk ke rumah kemudian langsung mengobati lukamu bahkan menggantikan pakaianmu," ucapnya sambil tertawa geli.

Kris terdiam. "Suho..? Suho yang.. Mengobatiku..?"

Ibu Kris mengangguk lagi. "Iya. Bahkan dia meminta izin Ibu untuk mengurusmu dan menjagamu semalaman sampai kau pulih. Lihat, dia sampai ketiduran karena terlalu lelah dan terlalu semangat mengurusmu."

Cesss.. Kris langsung merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. Bodoh sekali ia mengabaikan perhatian dan cinta tulus Suho yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu, Yifan." Ibu Kris menepuk-nepuk selimut Kris kemudian segera berdiri dan keluar kamar.

"Ne.." Kris mengangguk kecil.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Dipandanginya Suho yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kris baru menyadari sekarang ini kalau Suho itu sangat manis..? Rambut hitam sebahunya yang selalu ia gerai itu terlihat berkilauan di mata Kris. Kulitnya yang putih susu seperti bayi, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink, dan kedua mata hitamnya yang sangat indah..

Perlahan terlukis senyum di bibir Kris. Ia menyibak selimut putihnya dengan pelan-pelanㅡagar tak membangunkan Suho. Ia berpindah ke sisi ranjang sebelah kiri, perlahan ia menarik Suho ke pelukannya kemudian menggendongnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya itu ke atas ranjang Kris.

"Eng..." Tiba-tiba Suho membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kris tersenyum, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil membelai lembut rambut Suho.

"Eh..? Eng..?" Suho kebingungan melihat dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang Kris. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat Kris duduk di sampingnya sambil membelai lembut rambutnya. "O.. Oppa..?! Ke.. Kenapa malah aku yang tidur di sini..?" Suho mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

Kris tertawa geli melihat kebingungan Suho. "Hihihi. Why?"

Suho ikut duduk di sebelah Kris. "Ja.. Jangan jangan.. JIWA KITA TERTUKAR, YA?!" Serunya tiba-tiba kemudian dengan bloon nya ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kris. "Bertukar! Bertukaaarrrrr!"

"Ho.." Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia melihat tingkah konyol Suho. "Kau ngigo, ya? Kita tidak bertukar jiwa, bodoh. Dasar aneh."

"Hoh?" Suho melongo, kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Oppa, gwenchana? Tadi luka Oppa banyak sekali, aku sampai khawatir karena Oppa pingsan gak bangun-bangun..."

Kris tersenyum kecil. Satu kali lagi, ia dapatkan perhatian kecil dari Suho. "Gwenchanayo, Ho. Ah, terimakasih sudah mengobati luka-lukaku."

Suho mengangguk senang. "Sama-sama, Oppa! Hihihi." Jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Oppa habis ngapain kok sampai luka-luka gitu?" Tanya Suho penuh kekhawatiran.

Kris tersenyum tipisㅡnamun getir. "Aku.. ah, luka-luka ini tidak seberapa dengan luka di hatiku, Ho..."

Suho menaikkan alisnya. "Mwo? Maksud Oppa?"

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala Suho di pundaknya kemudian merangkul bahu Suho. "Tadi siang aku pergi ke apartemen Sica. Kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan di sana..?"

Suho menggeleng kecil di bahu Kris.

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian, "Aku melihat dia bercumbu dengan mantannya... Ah, yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya lagi,"

Suho terkejut. "Ber.. Ber.. Bercum...bu..?"

Kris mengangguk kecil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hatinya kembali terasa sangat perih, dadanya sesak mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi. Ia semakin erat merangkul bahu Suho. "Apa yang kau katakan selama ini benar, Ho. Dia hanya menjadikanku pelariannya..." Air mata Kris perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Aku hanya sebuah alat yang ia gunakan untuk membuat cemburu mantannya agar mantannya itu kembali menjadi pacarnya lagi..."

Suho tercenung.

"Sejak awal Sica memang tak mencintaiku sama sekali. Ia hanya mempermainkan perasaanku yang sangat mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin mantan pacarnya itu kembali padanya dengan memanfaatkanku..."

"O.. Oppa.." Suho tak tega melihat tangis Kris yang semakin deras.

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air matanya. Namun yang ada air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Bodoh sekali aku selama ini tak pernah percaya pada kata-katamu, Suho..." Isak Kris. "Andai sejak awal aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sica, andai sejak awal aku tak pernah mencintainya hingga seperti ini.. Uh.."

"Bodoh sekali aku sama sekali tak melihat ketulusan cintadari dirimu, Taeng. Sungguh. Bodoh sekali aku selama ini. Aku malah memberikan cinta tulusku pada yeoja yang sama sekali brengsek dan tak punya hati seperti Sica..."

"Dan bodohnya lagi sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis di depanmu, Suho.. Bodoh..." Kris terus-menerus mengumpatㅡmengata-ngatai dirinya bodoh.

Suho memeluk Kris erat. Kemudian berbisik. "Oppa.. Apa kau tahu..? Ibu ku bilang, laki-laki yang menangis itu bukan karena mereka lemah atau tidak punya kekuatan. Tapi karena mereka sudah terlalu sering menguatkan dirinya dan pada akhirnya melemah lalu menangis. Semua orang di dunia ini... Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, dan muda, semuanya pasti pernah menangis, kan..?"

Kris memandang Suho masih sambil berurai air mata. Mengapa..? Mengapa gadis ini tiba-tiba seperti membawakan perekat luka di hati Kris yang terpecah-belah ini..? Mengapa..?

Suho semakin erat memeluk Kris. "Oppa... Uljima. Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu sekarang, tapi kau harus janji padaku kalau besok kau akan menunjukkan senyummu itu padaku lagi. Aku selalu menunggu senyum Oppa yang sangat kusukai itu." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Suho.." Kris mengusap rambut Suho. "Maafkan aku yang selama ini tak pernah menyadari adanya dirimu."

Suho tersenyum. "Oppa.. Sebetulnya.. Mau secuek apapun Oppa padaku, mau sekasar apapun Oppa padaku, mau bagaimanapun Oppa, mau sebagaimana bersalahnya Oppa padaku, aku tidak pernah bisa tidak memaafkan Oppa..." Ucap Suho pelan. "Aku selalu memaafkan Oppa dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan aku rasa.. Oppa sama sekali tak bersalah. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja... Aku hanya bisa menunggu waktu di mana Oppa juga mencintaiku, entah itu kapan..."

Kris mengusap air matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar memandang Suho. "Kim Joonmyun-ah.. Saranghae.."

Suho terdiam. Ia menatap Kris tak percaya. "A.. A.. A.. A-apa..?" Tanyanya. "O.. Oppa.. Oppa cinta sama aku..?"

Kris tersenyum geli, kemudian.. Chups! Ciuman pertama Suho direbut oleh Kris saat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Suho. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu~!" Ucap Kris, kemudian tertawa geli.

Suho langsung tersipu malu mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya itu. Ia mencubit lengan Kris. "Oppa genit ah!"

Kris tertawa lepas. Tawa yang ia pancarkan lagi setelah sekian lama tak ia bagikan dengan Suho-nya itu. Ia pandangi lagi Suho yang masih tersipu-sipu karena serangan bibir mendadaknya itu. Mulai detik ini, detik selanjutnya, besok, lusa, dan selamanya, ia akan mencoba mencintai seorang yeoja yang telah mengisi kehidupannya selama 17 tahun hidupnya itu. Seorang Kim Joonmyun. Kim Joonmyun yang polos dan seperti anak kecil, namun terkadang kata-katanya bisa menghibur dan menguatkan orang sedewasa apapun. Kim Joonmyun yang.. Ah, Kim Joonmyun milik-nya❤

.

-THE END-


End file.
